


Violence

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, Gen, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really do not like Sirius Black or James Potter and I guess this is just another drabble to counteract all the ones that seem to gloss over the fact that they were bullies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Violence

**Author's Note:**

> I really do not like Sirius Black or James Potter and I guess this is just another drabble to counteract all the ones that seem to gloss over the fact that they were bullies.

Fifteen minutes after James and Sirius left the hall, Remus started to worry. This often happened when the two were out of his sight.

He fiddled with his quill, drawing numbers on his hand with the undipped tip. He looked at Peter reading across the table, face screwed up in concentration.

Worrying made no sense. Remus never stopped them, even if he was there. Sometimes he could redirect their energy, before...

A high-pitched scream sounded from outside, and a crash, accompanied by Sirius's laughter. Edith Fark again.

He looked up, and was startled by a hungry look in Peter's eyes.


End file.
